Scott Lang (Multiverse saga)
Ant Man is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Ant Man is a character from the comics by Marvel comics. History Scott Lang was born in Coral Gables, Florida. He resorted to theft when his occupation as an expert in electronics could not support his family. Apprehended, Lang served his prison sentence and was put on probation after three years for good behavior. In prison, Lang furthered his study in electronics and was soon hired by Stark international to work in its design department. Under the direction of Tony Stark, he helped install a new security system in the Mansion of the Avengers. When her daughter, Cassie Lang, seriously ill, Scott Lang decided to return to the theft as a last resort, bursting into the home of Dr. Henry Pym and stealing his Ant-Man suit and boots from shrinking gas. Dressed as Ant-Man, Lang broke into Cross technological enterprises and found that the Dr. Erica Sondheim, the only person capable of helping his daughter, was made prisoner. Lang rescued the doctor, and felt relieved when Sondheim was able to save the life of his beloved daughter, Cassie. Lang had intended to return the Ant-Man costume to Pym and surrender its theft but Pym, aware of the use that Lang had put stolen goods, offered to let you keep it, provided you only use them to defend the law and the good. Ending Crash of Universes Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Miniaturize: Scott shrinks down briefly to avoid attacks. * Ant Summon: Scott calls in one of four different types of ants to help him. * Bullet: Scott calls in Bullet Ants, who crawl up on the opponent and bite them, damaging them. * Carpenter: Scott shrinks down and hops on a Carpenter Ant, who flies him across the screen for quick travel. * Fire: Scott calls in some Fire Ants, who pile up around the opponent's feet and prevent them from moving. * Crazy: Scott calls in some Crazy Ants, who crawl up the opponent's body and bite them, conducting electricity to damage them a bit and paralyze them. * Ant Bullet: Scott shrinks down and jumps at the opponent, punching them in the face and pushing them backwards before returning to normal size. * Growing Disc: Scott picks up a pebble and throws it at the opponent before throwing a disc full of Pym Particles at it. When the disc hits the pebble, it makes it grow into a boulder right before it smashes into the foe. Grab Shrinking Smash: Scott grabs the opponent and throws them behind him before shrinking down, lunging at the opponent, and punching them in the stomach. Scott then returns to normal size and slams the foe into the ground. Super Move Shrinking Disc: Scott takes out a disc full of Pym Particles and throws it at the opponent. If it hits, the opponent shrinks down as hundreds of ants pile on top of them, dealing massive damage. Ultimate Attack Attack of the Giant-Man: Scott lunges at the opponent and punches them in the face. If he hits, Scott shrinks down and hops on the opponent's face, punches them a couple times, and returns to normal size, slamming them into the ground. Scott then switches the type of Pym Particles running through his suit, causing it to glow blue, before growing into a massive size. The opponent then gets up and tries to run away while Scott chases after them, shaking the ground with every step. The opponent then runs into a wall, preventing them from moving, while Scott brings his massive fist down on them, finishing them off. Entrace, exit, and taunt Entrace: '''A winged ant carries a shrunken Scott onscreen, who jumps off the ant as the camera focuses in on him. Scott then grows to normal size before taking a fighting stance. '''Exit: '''Scott waves goodbye and jumps into the air before shrinking as a flying ant carries him away. '''Taunt: Alternate Costumes Ant-Man_Suit_Front.png|primary ant-man-captain-america-civil-war.jpg|secondary Ant-Man_Vol_2_1_Samnee_Variant_Textless.jpg|Marvel now LEGOantman.png|lego Trivia Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:The Avengers (Multiverse saga) Category:Balanced Category:Male Characters Category:Justice Avengers Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes Category:Anti-Registration (Multiverse saga)